The objective of this contract is to provide the necessary support for NIMH's print and electronic communications program. The contract provides editorial support services (including writing and/or researching manuscripts, rewriting, editing, proofreading, indexing, desktop publishing, Spanish translation and production and testing of low-literacy materials) and electronic communications support (including preparation of materials for display on the WWW and advice on web site design). Production of the Schizophrenia Bulletin, a highly respected, peer- reviewed journal published by the Institute largely is carried out by means of this contract.